Uninvited
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Katherine returns to Mystic Falls and is surprised to find someone not in love with Elena, meaning Klaroline.


_A drabble - in which Katherine returns to Mystic Falls and is surprised to find someone not in love with Elena, meaning Klaroline._

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting development?" Katherine asked as she walked over to Caroline and Klaus. They were sitting in a booth at The Grill and she didn't think Klaus would still be alive, let alone talking to one of Elena's stupid friends.

Klaus looked up and grinned at Katherine, thinking she was brave to finally show her face after all this time. "Katerina, how nice of you to stop hiding and come out and play."

Caroline didn't anything. She hated Katherine. It was because of Katherine that she was even a vampire in the first place and that her world had been turned upside down.

"Yeah, well, I figured Elena and the boys would have found a way to kill you already, but I guess not." Katherine sat down next to Caroline and draped her arm over the back of the booth seat.

"Looks like you were wrong. And as happy I am to see your beautiful face, would you mind leaving us be?" Klaus asked, not liking that Katherine was interrupting his night with Caroline.

Katherine looked at Klaus and then Caroline and then started laughing. "Oh! This is fantastic! I love this."

"What are you laughing at?" Caroline asked, not even caring to mask the annoyance in her voice.

Katherine smiled at the other girl and shook her head. "While I find it insanely entertaining that Klaus has found someone to love since Tatia, I also find it more amusing that there is someone in this town who isn't falling over backwards for Elena."

Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled, not wanting Katherine to effect them. He didn't like the uncomfortable look on Caroline's face and wanted to get rid of the other girl as soon as he could. "We're both so glad we could cure your cowardly ways of boredom. Now, would you mind buggering off and leaving us alone?"

Katherine laughed softly and placed her head on Caroline's shoulder. "Aww, already? But, I thought we could all have a drink to celebrate?" She got the attention of a server and ordered three shots of tequila.

Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Klaus. "Actually, I think we were just getting ready to leave." She tried to move away from Katherine but Katherine stepped on her foot under the table.

Klaus saw that and he was about to reach across the table and rip Katherine's throat out when the server came with their shots.

Katherine clapped her hands excitedly and passed around a glass to each of them. "To…Klaus finally visiting the Wizard and gaining his heart," she said, and took her shot, hissing as the liquor burned her throat.

Caroline took her shot in hopes that it would make Katherine leave them alone.

Klaus watched Caroline as he sipped his own shot, setting his empty glass down on the table. "Now will you leave us alone, Katerina?"

Katherine looked at both of them and frowned. "Really? I really don't get to hear the magical tale of how he swept you off of your pretty little blonde feet? Oh, and where's that Tyler kid, the werewolf? Does that mean he's single now?"

Caroline slammed her hands down on the table. "That's enough, you bitch! Get the fuck out of here and leave us alone."

Klaus looked around and saw that people were looking at them but he didn't care. He was glad that Caroline had said something to Katerina, and it actually kind of turned him on a little bit to see her so forceful. "Yes, it's time that you leave, Katerina. You're unwanted here."

Katherine pouted but stood up, not wanting to be around people who didn't want her. "Fine. I'll go. But just so you both know, this isn't going to last. You'll see that he's really got an ulterior motive," she said to Caroline, "and you'll get tired of all that pretty blonde hair and pep."

Klaus just rolled her eyes and looked away from her, hoping she would take the hint to piss off.

Katherine walked over to the bar and decided she was going to compel the bartender to give her free alcohol, wondering if she should go off and find Damon.


End file.
